


Fuera de Rutina

by FranckBolton16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, First Love, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mention of sex, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranckBolton16/pseuds/FranckBolton16
Summary: Sara siempre pensó que podría sobrellevar sucesos y situaciones que estaban fuera de lo que acostumbraba a tener en su vida, incluso en cuanto vio que su hermano y Emil Nekola comenzaron a desarrollar mejor su relación.
Relationships: Michele Crispino & Sara Crispino, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Sara Crispino & Emil Nekola
Kudos: 3





	Fuera de Rutina

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el One-Shot está relatado en el punto de vista de Sara Crispino.

Siempre hay sucesos que nos toca ver casi todo el tiempo, acciones que hace uno mismo o quienes nos rodea, cosas en las que nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a tenerlos y sin ninguna objeción o negatividad ante ello, porque simplemente no hay forma que puedas detenerlo.

¿O tal vez sí? 

Bueno, por mi caso, nunca he tratado de detener lo que estoy acostumbrada a vivir. De alguna forma con saber las razones por las que sucede, es por ello que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cámaras, audiencia, fanáticos; uno más loco que nada. Entrenadores exigentes, entrevistas sobre el labor de mi profesión respecto a una rutina pensada por mis futuros programas, entre otras cosas.

Sin embargo, había algo que en mi vida siempre se había presentado de vez en cuando. Cada vez que uno de mis amigos patinadores, representante de República Checa venía a vernos a mí y a mi sobreprotector hermano mellizo.

Peleas, gritos y reclamos que se podían oír hasta el otro mundo.

Sin duda, la sobreprotección de Michele ya era algo que todo el mundo conocía, y a pesar de que es algo que me disgustaba en algunos momentos, tampoco es algo que pueda evitar, aún y si él ha tratado de moderarse para no sentirme incómoda, simplemente su personalidad malhumorada y agresiva no le permitían del todo que desvaneciera ese hábito suyo; Bueno, él no temía en demostrarselo a cualquiera, y claro, no fue excepción con mi amigo checo: Emil Nekola.

Era casi una “Tradición” que al vernos, mi amigo más joven se acercara a abrazarme como saludo, y seguido de ello, saliera mi hermano en defensa para recriminarle.

Desde un principio era algo fastidioso, a pesar de las mil formas que le he dicho que entre nosotros no hay nada –Sin contar que hubo un tiempo en el que lo intentamos–, Pero con el paso del tiempo, he logrado sobrellevar toda la situación y forzar en acostumbrarme las peleas de Mickey y Emil.

Lo que sí me parecía extraño, es en como Nekola ha llegado también a acostumbrarse, y creo que tanto como para que ahora, cada vez que Mickey le grita, este simplemente le sonríe entre divertido y alegre, dando una disculpa que obviamente no es sincera; él disfruta de fastidiar a mi hermano. 

Es extraño, de lo que conozco a Emil, él no es una persona que disfrute de llamar la atención, por lo menos no con quién sea, aunque tampoco pareciera que le guste ser reservado; Por más serias y malhumoradas que sea la gente con él, siempre mantiene un espacio hacia ellos, e incluso un respeto, en el caso con Yuri Plisetsky, que prácticamente él y Mickey tienen un gran parecido, al grado de que juntos quizás harían un caos total.

Y bueno, tal vez sea porque nosotros somos algunos de sus mejores amigos dentro del circuito; Es innegable la amistad que Emil mantiene con JJ, después de todo.

Pero, lo que me he llegado a pensar, es que quizás, solo quizás… Emil ve a Mickey con otros ojos.

Al principio me negaba, es decir, ¿Emil y Mickey? ¿Juntos?, ¿Saben lo loco que suena eso? 

Ya sabemos sobre la actitud arisca de mi hermano mayor, y si él era así, Emil es demasiado contrario a él.

Mickey te niega algo con un rostro arrugado; Emil te lo da con una sonrisa que incluso deslumbra cualquier lugar.

Mickey no es bueno haciendo amigos; Emil es demasiado social con casi todos.

Si fracasaban en una rutina, Mickey siempre encontrará lo negativo a la situación; Emil simplemente sonríe, diciendose que para la próxima lo hará mejor.

¿Por que Emil se fijaría en alguien tan diferente a él? 

¿Es que acaso creerá en el dicho de  _ los polos opuestos se atraen _ ? bien, es algo que él haría.

Claro, y como yo realmente soy bastante curiosa como para quedarme con la duda, llegó un día en el que me dejé de rodeos y quise ir directo al grano.

Pero él se adelantó.

.

.

.

—Me gusta tu hermano.

Fue algo que lo soltó, sin más; el café que bebía no se digirió muy bien y tuve que toser fuertemente, llamando la atención de algunos que quisieron ayudarme, pero Emil lo hizo rápidamente, golpeteando un poco mi espalda hasta poder calmarme.

—¡L-Lo siento! Esa no era mi intención. —Se disculpó mi amigo, con un rostro cuan cachorro empapado.

—N-No, n-no te… Preocupes…—Solté, antes de mirar al menor.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo, solo podía oír los sorbos que daba Emil a su batido; Indirecta de que dijera algo.

¿Pero que podía decir? No es como si fuese algo usual en mi vida que un amigo llegué para decir que le gusta mi hermano gemelo. Sino es que las únicas personas que he notado solo cierto interés en Mickey son algunas chicas, fans o incluso compañeras de pista, que luego se rinden cuando ven a primeras que no tienen ninguna oportunidad con él gracias a su obsesión por protegerme, u otras veces también porque no es el tipo de chico que ellas esperaban.

Suspiré; tomé otro poco de mi bebida— Así que, te gusta… Mickey.

Emil frunció el ceño. Pensé que era por lo único que dije al respecto.

—No. 

De acuerdo, ahora me confundí.

Y antes de poder articular una expresión inconsciente en mi idioma natal, Emil abrió su boca, y me detuvo con eso.

—Creo que… lo amo. —Pensó un poco, para luego sonreir mientras notaba un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas— Sí, definitivamente.

Suspiré con pesadez ante lo que dijo; Me miró con cierta alegría en sus ojos.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías, es decir… He tratado de ser tan obvio, ¿no lo crees?

Reí, y alce una ceja con ironía.

—Si con ser obvio, te refieres a que le has provocado más enojo de lo normal acercandote a mi y “coqueteandome”, a pesar de que estoy consciente que no lo haces en serio —Puse mis ojos en blanco— Creo que eso sí es obvio.

Tal vez no fue algo esperado desde el principio, después de todo, me costó un poquito haber llegado a la conclusión sobre los sentimientos románticos de mi amigo.

Pero pensándolo un poco más profundo, si era algo muy evidente, después de todo.

—Al menos tú lo entendiste. —Él rió ahora.

—Claro que sí, no soy tan despistada como Mickey —Solté una risa con levedad— Aunque aún así, me sorprende que con eso esperaras que él entendiera tus sentimientos así.

Callé cuando la sonrisa del rubio desvanecía.

—Fui un idiota. —Rió forzosamente— Ahora piensa que sigo yendo tras de ti.

—Exactamente. —Le confirmé, recordando un pequeño detalle— Aunque mira, probablemente sea porque nunca supo la razón del porqué no seguimos saliendo —Me quedé pensando más en ello— ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera nosotros mismos sabíamos lo que en verdad queríamos.

Ambos reímos, recordando aquella última cita, donde simplemente nos dimos cuenta que nosotros realmente no dábamos para más que amigos.

No es como si me haya cuestionado demasiado el porque no podía querer a Emil como algo más; A veces, a pesar de que dos personas parecen complementarse muy bien, no siempre suele ser así. 

Simplemente no sentimos lo mismo.

Emil era alguien bastante atractivo, me consta no solo con sus hermosos faciales, sus bellos zafiros que tiene de ojos, su barba que le complementa totalmente, y su brillante personalidad y alegría que lo caracteriza, sino también por el pequeño grupo de fanáticas que no dejan de apreciar cada ángulo y aspecto de él, a tal grado de que no es extraño que incluso en sus fotos de instagram estén llenos de comentarios de aquellas chicas con hormonas alborotadas; por lo menos él se lo toma con gracia.

Pero en fin. A pesar de que Emil tiene todo lo que una chica podría pedir en un hombre, para mí eso no podía caer en mis gustos para tenerlo como pareja, supongo.

Al menos sé que por parte de Emil, lo nuestro no funcionó porque era a otro  _ Crispino  _ a quien él quería.

.

.

.

Al poder confirmar sobre los sentimientos de mi amigo hacia mi hermano, no dude en ofrecerle mi ayuda, porque conquistar a alguien como Mickey no era una tarea fácil.

Si antes nos llamábamos de vez en cuando, ahora nos veíamos marcando el número del otro a cada tiempo que pudiéramos todos los días. 

Entre tantas pláticas telefónicas o por Snapchat, en una de esas pude ver claramente las razones del porqué ese checo alegre estaba tan enamorado de mi hermano gruñón, y gracias a ello, supe que él era la persona indicada, el chico que Mickey necesitaba en su vida y en su corazón.

Prácticamente, el que Emil tuviese un “Crush” en mi hermano, fue lo que mejoró mucho más nuestra relación. 

Aunque de alguna manera, eso no haya sido del todo bueno, por lo menos no para mi hermano.

Y por supuesto, siempre suponía que era por la misma razón de que a él no le gustaba que estuviésemos hablando por sus celos de hermano, por eso es que seguía como si realmente no lo hubiese notado.

Pero entre más insistía a molestarlo, más generaba un daño que nunca descubrí, hasta el día de nuestro cumpleaños.

.

.

.

—¡No me esperes! Me quedaré a dormir en el hotel donde se hospeda Mila, ya que está más cerca del club.

Habíamos acordado en ir a festejar, a mi, y a principios también a Mickey, pero él se había negado en salir con nosotros, ya que de ahí nos reuniríamos con Mila, Georgi, Leo, Emil y JJ, el cual este último no era del agrado de mi mellizo. 

Insistí demasiado que fuera, ya que precisamente, Emil tenía planeado algo especial; Había dado mucho esfuerzo para venir hacia Italia, hasta una foto de un conjunto de ropa nuevo, junto a un mensaje indirecto de que se le confesaría a cierto Crispino sus sentimientos, fue lo que publicó hace horas.

Aún así, Michele era demasiado cerrado a ese tipo de lugares. Así que de alguna manera, Emil tendrá que tener otra idea para poder confesarse.

—Feliz cumpleaños Mickey —Le desee, ya era la 4ta vez en el día que lo hacía— Nos vemos mañana.

Antes de poder tomar mi bolso para poder irme, la mano de mi hermano me detuvo, sacándome pequeña sorpresa, pero solo resoplé al ver un rostro suplicante.

—Por favor, no vayas. —Me pidió, su voz se oía un poco débil, Justo cuando me suplicaba algo— Quédate, no soportaría si vas…

—Mickey, por favor. —Fruncí mi ceja delineada, zafándome de su agarre— Te dije que vinieras, pero realmente te sigue costando convivir con más gente.

Alcancé a tocar la perilla, antes de que él me abrazara de imprevisto.

—¡Mickey!

—¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que quieras, pero no salgas de aquí!

—¡Santo cielo, Michele! —Traté de empujarlo— ¡Deja de controlarme! ¡Yo puedo ir a donde yo quiera! ¿Por qué no puedes entender que no puedes controlar mi vida?

—N-No es que esté tratando de controlar tu vida, es solo que… 

—¡¿Sólo que qué?! 

—¡Solo no quiero que veas a Emil! —Soltó, notándose bastante molesto.

—¿En serio Mickey? Hemos salido tantas veces, no es nada nuevo que salga con él una vez más, además, no estaré sola…

—¡Aún así! ¡No quiero que vayas! No quiero que lo veas, yo… Y-Yo no lo acepto como tu pareja.

—¡Tú no aceptas a nadie como mi pareja! —Solté, ya encontrándome bastante molesta al tener una vez más la sobreprotección de mi mellizo encima— ¡Ya no soy una niña, Michele! Ahora sé lo que quiero, y lo que puedo hacer. No te necesito para que me defiendas, ¡Y no puedes decidir mi felicidad!

—Sara, por favor…

—¡Por favor, nada! No me puedes controlar más, no puedes decidir por mí, ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? 

Bajé un poco mi tono, pero un fastidio combinado con la molestia seguía apareciendo en mi rostro. Michele ahora se miraba abrumado, tratando de tener calma.

—Escúchame… —No le permití de nuevo.

—Mickey, deja de lado esos estúpidos celos de hermano mayor y déjame encontrar el amor en donde yo…

—¡No estoy celoso de él, maldita sea!

Paré en seco, mis labios se quedaron un poco abiertos al estar a punto de decir más, antes de que las palabras de mi hermano me detuvieran.

—¿No? —Mis orbes violetas se minimizan— ¿Entonces por qué…? 

Fue ahí cuando lo decifre lo que pasaba.

El sonrojo que apareció en sus bronceadas mejillas hizo que lo que no creía que pudiese ser, se confirmara. 

Mickey… No estaba impidiendo a que viera a algún chico.

Él… Estaba impidiendo que ese chico… Fuese Emil.

—¿Te… Te gusta Emil?

Temí en preguntar, a pesar de que tenía el presentimiento de que no me respondería con agresividad.

Y así fue.

—Estoy enamorado de él. 

Ya lo suponía, pero aún me era difícil consumir esa relevación, ¿y cómo hacerlo? ¡Por primera vez, mi hermano estaba enamorado! 

—Mickey, yo…

—E-Escucha, quizás a ti no te guste, pero… Pero se nota que él si gusta de ti. —¿En serio?— Los he visto hablar mucho últimamente, y su publicación en Instagram ya dice bastante de lo que sucederá esta noche con ustedes dos.

Así que él también la había visto.

—Ustedes realmente tienen una buena conexión, y odio admitirlo, pero… De verdad hacen buena pareja. —Se abrazó a sí mismo. Miré que estaba tratando de contener sus lágrimas— P-Por eso no quería que lo vieras, estaba que me moría con solo pensar que él te quiere a ti y no… —Mordió su labio, no terminando de completar su frase anterior—… Lamento haber reaccionado mal, nunca he pasado por esto, no supe que decir, pero… sólo...

—No, Mickey, espera…

—Por favor. —Ahora él fue quien me detuvo al hablar, se sentó en el pequeño sofá, aún mirándome con sus ojos cristalinos— Sólo intentalo, no sé el porqué no habrán seguido con sus citas, pero creo que podría funcionar una segunda vez… —Sentí mi corazón romperse, noté algunas pequeñas lágrimas salir de los ojos de mi hermano.

El sollozo fue lo que hizo sentirme miserable.

Le hicimos daño a él, por no haber tomado en cuenta sus razones del porque sus acciones y su agresividad ante mi convivencia con Emil.

—Mickey, p-por favor, no llores… —Fui a abrazarlo; él no tardó en corresponderme— Me duele mucho, no me gusta verte así.

—N-No deberías sentirte así —Se oía más calmado, pero sus sollozos seguían— Y, perdoname por querer casi encerrarte aquí —Rió forzosamente— Y-Yo… Yo no sabía como reaccionar, es decir, Emil se te confesaría esta noche… T-Tenía miedo… —Admitió apenado.

—Tranquilo, lo comprendo.

De verdad lo hacía, Michele nunca había experimentado otro tipo de celos que no fuesen los de hermano protector; él nunca se había enamorado; mi sorpresa seguía en mi, pero lo deje de lado.

—Me quedaré. —Tome la petición del principio de mi mellizo— Podemos ir a cenar ambos, les diré a los chicos que surgió algo y…

Mickey no pudo alcanzar a negar la idea dada gracias a los toques de la puerta.

—¿Sara? ¿Estás ahí?

Era Emil. Lo había olvidado por unos minutos.

Sentí un molesto frío cuando el abrazo se rompió por parte de Mickey.

—E-Es él —Se levantó del sofá y se alejó, hasta tocar en una pared.

Suspiré, me acerqué rápido para besar la mejilla húmeda de mi hermano— Tranquilo —Le susurré en lo que sonreía, regresé hacia la puerta, esta vez abriéndola.

— _ ¡Buon Compleanno!  _ —Gritó en un tono alegre, causandome ternura al intentar pronunciar el acento italiano— ¿Si lo pronuncié bien?

Reí un poco— Mejor que la última vez. —Mis ojos se dirigieron a los ramos de flores que él sostenía.

Me sentí nerviosa cuando logré sentir la mirada de Mickey posado en ellos.

Emil miró que le miraba— ¡Oh! Estas flores… —Sonrió— Son para ti, preciosa. —Me las entregó, abrazándome y besando mi mejilla— ¡Felices 24 años! 

—G-Gracias… —Me sentí incómoda, no porque Emil me abrazara, sino porque sabía que Mickey seguía ahí, mirando lo que pasaba.

—Bien, ahora —Se acomodó sus ropas— Con la pena del mundo, los planes se cambiaron un poco, por lo que no podré ir al club.

—¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué? —Me sentí confundida, pero una manera… Aliviada. Miré de reojo a mi hermano que tampoco entendía nada.

—Hice una reservación en un restaurante cerca de aquí —Pensó un poco— Bueno, JJ la hizo por mí, ya que llegó aquí desde ayer. —Rió amistoso— Y ahora, solo necesitaba pasar aquí para tomar a mi Crispino especial. —Me guiñó el ojo en lo que tomaba mi mano para besarla.

Oí un pequeño quejido débil por parte de mi mellizo. Me dieron ganas de ir a socorrerlo.

—Así que, Sara Crispino…

Di un pequeño salto al volver a ponerle atención, aunque pude oír como los pasos de mi hermano se daban, se estaba alejando...

—Eres mi amiga, y te aprecio mucho, pero… ¿Podrías apartarte un poco? Me impides el camino para llegar a Mickey y sacarlo de aquí para poder irnos.

Aun y esperando que él dijera algo así, mi sorpresa la demostré en mi rostro, hasta cambiarla por un intento de indignación, de no ser por mi sonrisa ladeada.

Haciendo caso al pedido de mi amigo, me hice a un lado de la entrada para que él pudiese pasar e ir hacia mi hermano, que luego de oír lo que Emil dijo, su caminar se detuvo, regresando su mirada hacia nosotros.

Bueno, más que nada, a Emil.

Sonreí cuando su rubor crecía cada vez que el chico rubio se acercaba más, a la vez que lo miraba atónito.

Emil tomaba su mano, y Mickey seguía mirando como si eso fuese un sueño.

Pero no lo era.

—Michele Crispino, ¿Me concederías el honor de salir conmigo esta noche? 

Preguntó con suavidad, un tono bastante seguro a como en Emil se podía oír. Los ojos de mi hermano brillaban, lo que significaba que estaba feliz.

—¿Ha-Hablas en serio? —Preguntó, sin aún creérselo— ¿Me quieres… A mi? —Se señaló con su mano libre.

—Todo este tiempo, fue solo a ti. —Sonreí con emoción cuando los veía más cerca. 

Sin embargo, Mickey dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, aunque fue casi nulo. Su distancia seguía siendo corta

—¿Estás seguro? Yo… Sabes que soy un desastre, n-no soy tan lindo como Sara —Trató de no mirarlo, aunque pude notar que le era imposible— Ella es mejor, yo...

Emil no tuvo ni una gota de resistencia en tocar los labios de Michele con los suyos propio. Sonreí feliz, y agradecida de que callara a mi tonto hermano que aún no era capaz de aceptar su realidad.

En cuanto se separaron, Emil apego sus frentes, mirándose fijamente, como si fuesen solo ellos dos los únicos que estaban presenciando ese momento.

—Te amo, a ti… Y solo a ti. —Emil le sonrió con ternura— Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, realmente traté de llamar tu atención, pero… Creo que no usé los mejores métodos para hacerlo.

Mickey se separó, mirándome a mi, y luego a Emil de nuevo— Si con eso te refieres a coquetear con mi hermana para gritarte y agredirte, entonces… Realmente no fue tu mejor idea.

No pude tomar en serio el reproche de mi hermano cuando lo miré reír, aún así, Emil no se quedó atrás.

—Ya, acepto mi equivocación. —Emil rió, no pudiendo encontrar la pena en él— Pero entonces, ¿Tú aceptas en salir conmigo? —Notaba la esperanza mirada que daba.

Los ojos de mi hermano brillaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban salir. Él cubrió su boca; era nuevo, sus sentimientos, y que alguien le correspondiera, le era difícil procesarlo, pero estaba feliz.

—Pudiste darme una señal, es decir... —Se miró un poco su vestimenta holgazana, riendo levemente— No estoy listo.

Pero por supuesto que hubo una solución, ¿que clase de hermana sería si no ayudaba a mi hermano para ligar?

—Aparté un conjunto de ropa para que llevaras al club, por si cambiabas de opinión. —Confesé sin pena— Pero creo que la puedes usar para esta noche con Emil. —Le guiñé un ojo, reí levemente al notar el carmesí intenso en el rostro de mi hermano.

—Entonces, te espero. —Besó el dorso de la mano de Mickey— Siempre lo haré.

No dejé que Mickey terminara contemplando la acción de nuestro amigo, le tome su otra mano y lo arrastre a la habitación para ayudar a vestirlo para la ocasión.

Podía jurar que mi mellizo estaba a punto de volver a llorar al ver como Emil le dirigía un ramo de flores, más grande que el que me dio, y tenía un listón que decía “Miluji tê”; Te amo. 

No dudaba que aprovecharía que yo pasaría la noche fuera de casa para llevarlo a dormir con él luego de cenar.

Aunque dudo que Mickey le permita que duerma en mi cama. Tanto por el hecho de que no quiere que use la cama de “su hermanita” que porque lo quiere sentir… Más cerca.

.

.

.

Los años se fueron dando, y en todo ese tiempo, teniendo la idea de que mi hermano y mi mejor amigo eran pareja, no fue algo que me costara mucho en acostumbrarme. 

No lo fue con el hecho de que Emil nos visitará constantemente –Fuera de temporadas de patinaje, o cuando estaba de vacaciones–, tampoco cuando en algunas veces llegara a dormir, ni que de repente viniera de visita, y entrara como si viviera aquí, lo que prácticamente es así, incluso Mickey le dio una copia de la llave para que pudiese entrar en caso de que nosotros no estuviésemos.

Sorprendentemente, tampoco fue difícil en hacerme la idea de que hubiese veces en las que llegara a casa y podría lograr encontrarme con la situación embarazosa de que esos dos estuviesen haciendo cosas más… a fondo. Terminaba en tomar algo de dinero para irme a tomar un café con unas amigas o irme a cualquier otro lado que no fuese en quedarme en casa para presenciar la situación sexual que Emil le esté brindando a mi hermano. 

Debía admitir que hasta alcanzaba a ser gracioso, ver a Mickey sin la capacidad de caminar bien, así como también era curioso que mi mellizo hacía que mi amigo checo tuviera su ancha espalda llena de rasguños y rastros de sangre. 

Parecía que les gustaba  _ jugar _ rudo.

Nada de eso era algo tan fuera de lugar a como alguna sola vez llegué a pensar que sería. 

Sin embargo, lo que si llego a ser un gran proceso de aceptación, fue de tener en cuenta que Mickey ya no solía darme tanta atención a lo que hiciera como antes, todo eso se daba cuando pasaba tiempo con Emil.

Incluso si él no estaba presente; A veces suelen pasar horas en videollamada, o incluso con solo mensajes de texto era suficiente para tener a mi mellizo al tanto de lo que su ahora novio hacía. 

Aún recuerdo cuando era Emil el quien Mickey daba a entender que salía "sobrando" cada vez que salíamos, y ahora… No puedo evitar sentir que era yo la que terminaba siendo el mal tercio.

Bien, así era, pero ellos eran demasiados "buenos" para decírmelo.

Debía admitirlo, si había algunas cosas que habían cambiado mucho, tanto en mi hermano, como en nuestra relación en general, pero no podía darme el lujo de señalarle ni recriminar. Quería que Mickey fuese feliz, así como también era algo que le deseaba a Emil. 

Algunas cosas no eran para siempre, ¿verdad? Yo más que nadie siempre lo plantee, en mi hermano, y en mi misma.

.

.

.

—Me iré a vivir con Emil a República Checa.

Mis labios comenzaban a abrirse poco a poco, sin siquiera tener la intención de pronunciar una palabra. 

Mickey notó que no reaccionaba, aprovechó para seguir hablando— Me iré el próximo mes, como habíamos acordado, con la idea anterior de que él…

—Sería quien se viniera a vivir aquí. —Complete su frase, y él asintió con cierta timidez— ¿Y Por qué el cambio? Digo, ya tiene una copia de la llave. Él disfruta de venir a Italia. 

Alcé una ceja con confusión. Estaba inquieta, pero trate de mantener calma.

—Sí, lo sé. Él disfruta de la cultura de aquí, y la ciudad no se diga. —La sonrisa de Mickey se había sido costumbre de verse seguido, desde que inició su relación con Nekola, hace 3 años.

—¿Entonces?

—Sara… —Quitó su expresión alegre, la reemplazó con su semblante serio— Yo no puedo dejar que viva aquí, no cuando él tiene una familia allá.

De repente sentí un malestar, fastidio sin querer.

—¿Y que tú no tienes una familia? 

Quizás eso fue algo que nos sorprendió a ambos, no solía ser así de defensiva. 

Aún así, Mickey logro disimularse, tomando mi mano con delicadeza.

—La única familia que considero eres tú. —Su voz se oía un poco entrecortada por un segundo. 

No estaba equivocado, nuestra madre falleció antes de que cumplieramos los 18, y nuestro padre había fallecido el año pasado. Y el único tío cercano a nosotros vivía en México. Así que, realmente no había nadie que nos quedara aquí. 

No había nada que hiciera a Mickey quedarse, ni siquiera yo, por más que me doliera reconocerlo.

—Yo… Yo quiero esto, Sara. —Volvió a retomar la plática, su semblante suavizó— Me siento… Cómodo, su familia es agradable, tú misma los has visto también. 

Otra cosa que era verdad; La familia de Emil era sin duda una gran gente, llena de alegrías y costumbres que no se cansaban de realizar, ¿cómo competir contra eso?

—Quiero vivir con Emil, no me molestaría tener a esos Nekola para lo que resta de mi vida.

Para algunos realmente sería extraño oír eso proviniendo de Michele Crispino. Después de todo, su fama por ser un italiano que sale del estereotipo que muchos tienen a nosotros, seguía en pie.

Pero si de algo se debía de saber, es que si Mickey decía algo fuera de su natural personalidad, significaba que era de verdad.

Bien lo sé, también he tenido la suerte de convivir con la familia de Emil, como he mencionado anteriormente. Es entendible el porqué Mickey no quiere que mi cuñado abandone todo para vivir en un país donde, sinceramente, la vista más bella y tranquila no era la suficiencia para mantenerlo.

Pero aún así, duele.

Saber que ya no lo veré todos los días. No oír su voz áspera, no podré volver a oír esos estúpidos reclamos cuando algún otro chico está cerca –A pesar de que con el paso del tiempo, supo disminuir eso, al fin de cuentas–, no será lo mismo, decirle sobre mis pequeñas inseguridades cuando estoy en la pista.

No tener su inusual sonrisa, su amor incondicional, ese amor que para algunos es extraño, pero no necesitábamos de la opinión de los demás para saber lo que Mickey siempre ha sabido transmitir en sus programas. 

No tener su presencia, al fin de cuentas era algo de lo que no estaba preparada.

Había tantas cosas que me había acostumbrado de él, tanto. 

Demasiada costumbre. No fue lo mejor.

Él era mi única familia, y ahora también la estaba perdiendo.

No quería, yo no quiero eso.

Quiero a Emil, ¡Es mi mejor amigo después de todo!

Pero, no puedo, no quiero que él me aleje de lo único que me queda. Sé que es estúpido, yo misma quería esto, que ambos hiciéramos nuestras vidas, pero…

—¡S-Sara! ¡¿Por qué lloras?!

La voz horrorizada de Mickey me sacó de mis pensamientos, dirigí una mano a mi mejilla para sentir como caía unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—Yo… Y-Yo…

Comencé a soltar pequeños sollozos lastimeros; asustando más a mi mellizo. Cubrí mi boca en lo que trataba de mantenerme firme, pero fallaba.

—Sara, hermanita… —Él me abrazó, no sabiendo aún mis razones, pero lo hizo— Sara, Sara por favor no llores.

—N-No puedo… Mickey… —Me aferré a él, como si ese fuese el último abrazo que daría.

Aunque puede que sea así. No lo sabía, pero no quería deshacerlo, no importaba cuánto tiempo durara, solo en ese momento quería sentir que solo éramos él y yo, como cuando éramos niños.

Pero ahora, ya no era la única en su corazón, ahora Emil también pertenecía ahí. 

.

.

.

—Lo siento mucho. 

La voz suave de Emil fue lo que me hizo volver a la realidad luego de volver a plantearme lo que iba a hacer de mi vida después de que mi mellizo se fuera con él.

Yo solo negué.

—No tienes que, además, ya habían planeado esto desde hace tiempo.

—Sí, pero… Yo me refiero al hecho de que…

—Emil —Logré llamar su atención— Tú y Mickey se aman, eso es lo que importa. Es normal que quieran hacer una vida juntos, lo entiendo. —Le sonreí— Él tiene razón, no podemos separarte de tu familia.

—Pero —Tomó mi mano y la besó— Ustedes también son mi familia, ahora.

No era el único que lo pensaba, incluso nuestro difunto padre había llegado a aceptar gustosamente a Emil como parte de la nuestra, incluso antes de su noviazgo con Michele.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero ahora nuestra familia es pequeña, prácticamente solo somos Mickey y yo. —Mi sonrisa se volvió un poco triste— Y además, él quiere ser parte de la tuya, así que ¿Quienes somos para negárselo?

Suspiró profundo, tan solo sonriendome levemente— No voy a negarle su deseo, ni quisiera hacerlo. 

Admitió apenado, yo sólo reí un poco.

—Lo sospeché. 

Alcé una ceja con diversión. Realmente logré ver todo eso solo por el lado bueno; ver a mis seres queridos felices.

—Pero, sabes que también puedes ser parte de los Nekola, Sara…

No negaré que lo llegué a pensar, pero… Por un lado sabía que lo correcto era mantener la distancia entre mi hermano y yo. Nuestros caminos no están en el mismo rumbo.

—Te lo agradezco, pero… Necesito buscar más. —Asintió en entendimiento— Es lo mejor, al fin de cuentas, yo soy la que debí hacerme la idea de que no siempre Mickey estará conmigo.

Emil me abrazó— Siempre estaremos para ti.

No dude en corresponder.

Y era cierto, lo sabía; Siempre contaría con ellos. Era algo el cual también tenía en cuenta, desde siempre.

Así como también, yo estaré para ellos, cuando sea.

.

.

.

El día de la mudanza de Michele a la República Checa había llegado, fue un día bastante trágico para mí, no lo iba a negar.

Sin embargo, no me encerré, no lloré más que solo en el momento que dejé a mi hermano en el aeropuerto con Emil, porque luego de allí, yo había desprendido un viaje a Rusia para visitar a mis amigos y rivales.

Mila me acogió con gusto, ella y Georgi ahora eran una pareja que también habían decidido vivir juntos. Fue sencillo para ellos, ya que antes de ello, vivían en apartamentos diferentes y solitarios. Hacer cambio de hogar fue solo un pequeño y simple paso a su relación.

Luego de un mes de visita, y dos semanas en Italia, había decidido en seguir mi vida, mudandome en el frío clima de Rusia.

Opté por conseguir un apartamento cerca de la pista de patinaje, siendo que había decidido retirarme a principios del año, no podía dejarlo de lado por completo. Incluso comencé a ayudarle a Yakov con los entrenamientos de los pequeños patinadores que estaban iniciando el mundo de aquel deporte, hasta el punto de que oficialmente me asignó como su mano derecha.

Mila y Georgi me habían ayudado en establecer contacto con los demás; no todos hablaban el idioma neutro después de todo; agradecía que había comenzado a practicar mi ruso desde que Mickey inició a practicar su checo.

¿Quién diría que llegaría a establecer una conversación más de 3 palabras con el pentacampeón Yuri Plisetsky? A diferencia de Mickey, él era más de decir una que otra grosería, a quien fuera y sin cuidado, pero no es como si eso fuese una sorpresa.

Luego de un mes en mi nueva vida, tuve la oportunidad de contactarme con mi mellizo, contándole todo lo que me ha sucedido, y claro, no faltaron los gritos indignados por el hecho de que no le había dicho nada respecto a mi cambio de hogar, pero al final, no pudo reclamarme más.

Y después de un año haciendo de nuestras respectivas vidas, fui la primera en saber, explotar de felicidad y la sorpresa antes de que las redes sociales lo hicieran, sobre la noticia del compromiso entre Emil Nekola y Michele Crispino.

.

.

.

Hay sucesos que nos toca ver casi todo el tiempo, acciones que hace uno mismo o quienes nos rodean, cosas en las que nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a tenerlos y sin ninguna objeción o negatividad ante ello, porque simplemente no hay forma que puedas detenerlo.

¿O tal vez sí?

… Si, es probable, sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces, al estar acostumbrados más de lo habitual a todo aquello que la vida nos pone cotidianamente, es difícil de dejar de verlo, de dejarlo ir con simpleza.

¿Pero puedes superarlo?

Por supuesto, dependiendo de qué tan decidido estás para desaparecer todo de lo que comúnmente has vivido, si estás seguro de encontrar y experimentar cosas nuevas, sin importar que tan diferentes sean de lo que antes tenías.

Nunca temas a vivir más. Es válido llorar, pero si también te propones en seguir adelante, y que seas fuerte.

Claro que también es bueno tener a una persona en la que puedes motivarte a realizar tus decisiones.

En mi caso, tengo a Michele, que para mi sorpresa, él pudo sobrellevar la situación que nos proponíamos en dejar, mejor de lo que yo pude imaginar; Ahora está felizmente casado, con un hombre maravilloso, ese hombre en la cual no me arrepiento de haber compartido también preciosos momentos juntos. 

Estoy agradecida con mi hermano, porque fue él quien demostró el logro, que salir de la rutina, era la mejor decisión que pudiésemos tomar.

**Author's Note:**

> Este Oneshot está publicado en Wattpad antes de editarlo y agregar otros detalles. Así que, es como si estuviera publicado por primera vez nuevamente (?), Espero haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
